magicknightrayearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual of Style:Characters
The guidelines here cover the manual of style and format of character articles. Please refrain from altering or adding to the format without consent of an admin. If you have a suggestion regarding formatting, message an admin. This is the beginning of the article, to go a space underneath the infobox and covers the basic and most relevant information. Above the following headers, provide a short and sweet introduction to the character, including their role to the story: main, antagonist, or side character, as well as information that may be included in their introduction in media. Include noticeable traits to their appearance such as: height, hair style/color/length, eye color, clothing, and other details. If possible, provide an image of their full profile If you are unsure of whether an image you have will qualify for this guideline, contact a member of our staff and run it by them first. Cover the character's personality. How they act and how it influences the way others see them. Go over the character's backstory/past up that occurred prior to the start of the story/plot. If there's no backstory, leave this header out all together. Go over the character's role in the plot that has played out since the start of the series. Summarize each arc, in detail, from the moment they debut onward towards the character's final appearance. Arcs should be in the third header style. Cover a character's abilities, spells, and their fighting equipment here. Use headers for each and explain in detail under each section. Go over the character's relationships with certain characters. This header should be formatted in the following style: Relationships Insert content here. Insert content here. List all the battles the character has been involved in. Put them in bullets and link them to their respective article which goes into more detail. Beside it, label the outcome for the character in that battle. The following outcomes to list: Won: The character won the fight. Loss: The character lost the fight. Draw: Neither character won or lost. (i.e. decided to stop, or both were evenly matched) Inconclusive: The battle was interrupted/never finished. Sort the list of battles under a header labeled the name of the arc the fight took place. This should all be placed in a scroll box template. Quotes are for showcasing the character's personality and feelings based on a certain scenario, not just any random quote you find them say (unless it's a well-known, popular quote). Try to include a reference to where the quote came from. Here is the format to follow for a quote: This section is for relevant proven facts that are not addressed on a regular basis. If it is common knowledge and constantly displayed, refrain from adding it to the trivia section. If possible, try to include a reference. This is the last header to add on an article. You need not add anything under it, except this template: Lastly, spaced twice under the references header is the character navigation template: Galleries are to contain sections for the following categories that images would fall under: Manga, Anime, and Other. The Anime section is further broken down into: Opening Theme, Ending Theme, sections for each episode that they appear in, and Misc. (EX: If a character does not appear in a certain episode, omit that section from the gallery.) If an image does not apply as an image from the manga or anime, but rather some other form of media, it falls under Other. (EX: CD cover, fanbook, misc.) Use the following code when setting up a gallery: }} }} }} Category:Rules Category:Manual of Style